


You Are Dead To Me // Supernatural Scene Rewrite

by Limelight_Write



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 406 words so not quite a drabble but I tried, Absence, Other, Rewritten Scene, season fourteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limelight_Write/pseuds/Limelight_Write
Summary: SEASON FOURTEEN LATEST EPISODE, ABSENCE, SPOILER WARNING!!!!!!!!!! DO NOT READ UNLESS THAT EPISODE HAS BEEN WATCHED!!!!"If something happened to her, you are dead to me."Didn't like the scene, so I rewrote it.





	You Are Dead To Me // Supernatural Scene Rewrite

Dean begins to grow angry, stressed, and worried, and for good reason. Cas' thought are between what he could do to help, and what he will have to do to make it up to the hunter. Dean looks the angel in the face and nearly growls,

"If she's hurt, you're dead to me." Sam tries to cut in, and reason, but Cas isn't having it. He angrily, and exasperatedly, storms forward. 

 "I'm dead to you?" The angel repeats, anger building, he steps towards Dean, who moves back slightly "How many times have I come, despite what was happening in my life just to save  _you_? I gave up everything for  _you_. And what do I get back? 'You're dead to me'. Well, I'm done. I'm not going to deal with you if your just going to beat on me for making a stupid mistake. Encase you didn't notice, Dean, you've made plenty of much worse mistakes. How the hell was I supposed to know that not telling you this small thing would cause such a butterfly effect?" 

Dean softened slightly, but was still tense and angry, he tried to speak to the angel that had been his friend for so long. "Cas, I-" 

" _No_ , Dean,  _no_. I'm not falling for another stupid apology that one day you'll take back." and with that the angel left, heated, and Dean punched a near by wall. Sam tried to comfort him but Dean insisted that they didn't need the angel. 

Months later they find themselves needing just that. They find him and he seems to be doing fine, helping humans as either a free faith healer, an anonymous miracle worker, or just charity work. Dean walks up to him, a sad look on his face, 

"Cas.. we need you, buddy." Dean told Cas, who glared at the hunter. 

" _Why_? Do you need me to stop another apocalypse  _you_  started?" Cas left and Dean and Sam didn't see him for a while, sending Dean into a depressed whirl, and Sam tried to take care of his brother but had no success, they find Cas once more, and this time he hears them out. 

Dean confesses his love for the angel, and Cas has no choice but to feel overwhelming joy, this is what he'd wanted for so long. In that moment a black goup builds up behind him, and before either hunters or the angel can react, Cas is gone...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry...


End file.
